


hearts without chains

by alolandugtrios



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Soft and tender, light and dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alolandugtrios/pseuds/alolandugtrios
Summary: free to love, free from pain.





	hearts without chains

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just wanted to write vanven kissing.

Vanitas is more careful than Ventus would have assumed — a softness the darkness reserves only for his light. He hoists himself upon his elbows, golden hues eyeing the boy below him. The air he breathes is stilted, labored. Quiet enough to not pant, but every so often, there's a sharp twitch of his lips. He stares, bores holes into the blond's rosy lips whilst his tongue slowly glosses over his own. After seconds, minutes, perhaps an hour?— he's unsure just how much time has slipped past them. Hesitant lips finally dare to connect with Ven’s. Vanitas is many things — clever, brash, _unyielding_. To have him contradict all that he is with a simple kiss feels strange. This wasn’t planned. Far from forward. Dare Ventus even think — _shy_. 

Is this how love makes Vanitas feel — makes his senses wacky, has him doing things he _never_ would have before?

But love changes Ventus, too. In truth, he never saw himself kissing in the future. Not anyone. Most certainly not _Vanitas_ of all people.

And yet, it’s happening. It’s warm, it’s awkward, it’s gut-wrenching — it’s _beautiful_. 

Ven’s eyelids grow heavy, long black lashes pulling down like curtains to hide sky blue eyes. Vanitas has already done so — presumably to take away the fear that comes with kissing someone, putting oneself in such a _vulnerable_, dangerous position. But before the blond overthinks himself into scaring away the boy atop him, he presses a kiss back onto Vanitas’ timid lips; one of them has to show a little confidence here.

And he wants Vanitas to know he likes it — he _loves_ it. Has never known how _badly_ he needed the tender caress of darkness to feel as whole and _complete_ as he does now. 

If only this was how Vanitas wanted to merge all of those years ago.

Neither boy is experienced in the language of bodies, but they are experienced in the natures of their connected hearts. Vanitas, taking Ven’s returned affections as understanding, lowers his body against his light’s, lips struggling to part for air before returning right back to Ven’s with a magnetic force. 

Whose heart pounds faster? Ventus? Vanitas? The force between the two has both boys thinking they’ve finally _merged_, finally become whole — complete with a heartbeat that beats and burns with a _ferocity_ neither can carry on their own. 

Ven feels Vanitas’ breath hasten and gets dizzy over it. Instead of faltering, Ven rests a palm to Vanitas’ cheek, kisses him more — steals away Vanitas’ hitching breaths and catches a few of his own. Lips part again and hover, a mere whisper apart and ready to claim at any given moment. Vanitas shudders; Ven’s hands rest at his back, hold him tighter, keep him safe. He feels Vanitas’ body tense briefly. The muscles of his arms flex and he allows himself down more— allowing for their _completion_, melding together. 

Now comes Ventus’ turn to tremble, eyes opening just enough to see the blurred image of his darkness, his _lover_. Vanitas pauses, then nudges his nose to Ven’s. After another pause, he takes Ven's lips for his own once more, claims light. Feels _love_ — and is _loved_ in return. Despite his shaking, Ventus is eager in returning love. His eyes shut like before and slowly, his lips move against Vanitas’. From the way he pillows Vanitas’ bottom lip between his lips to the fingers curling into the fabric of Vanitas’ black shirt, Ven makes every motion painstakingly _deliberate_ in hopes the hands of the clock stop and keep them in the moment forever. 

A low hum ripples from Vanitas’ throat, buzzing against Ventus’ lips and creates a chain reaction. Softly and sweetly, Ven hums too. Vanitas’ arms, surely against all comfortable practices, wrap around Ven’s body to hold him dearly. His whole body now blankets Ventus in warmth, lips still peppering Ventus' with no sign of stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean this fic had a different name when i posted it.............idk what you're talking about.........


End file.
